Question: How many two-digit positive integers have at least one 7 as a digit?
Answer: There are 10 two-digit numbers with a 7 as their 10's digit, and 9 two-digit numbers with 7 as their units digit. Because 77 satisfies both of these properties, the answer is $10+9-1 = \boxed{18}$.